


Kabedon!

by shine_on_mewgulf



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Gulf trying to flirt, M/M, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine_on_mewgulf/pseuds/shine_on_mewgulf
Summary: Gulf google "Kabedon" after he sees some fans talking about it and he wanna try.Or when Gulf learn flirting from mangas haha.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Kabedon!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, english is not my first language, sorry if there's any mistakes.

Gulf was ready to go to bed and checked twitter. He saw that the Jenim Sport official account posted the pics they took the other day after the live.

One of them was him posing, Mew had his right hand pressed against the wall on the right side of his head as they both looked into the camera. This one had the most likes so he checked the comments and was puzzled because a lot of fans keps mentioning the same word.

_"OMG Kabedon Mewgulf?!"_

_"It's almost as he's doing a kabedon???!!!"_

_"What the hell is kabedon?"_ he wondered as he googled the word.

The search results were full of mangas pictures, most of them were showing a girl pinned against the wall as a guy facing her had one hand, sometimes 2 encircling the girl's face. Sometimes it was 2 guys. He saw as well pictures with feet instead of hands and a lot of memes, one where both hands and feets were on the wall and he laughed.

> _"Literally, a kabedon happens when someone puts their hand, arm, elbow, or even legs on a "wall" = "kabe" with enough force to make a sound of impact, "DON"！ In Japanese romantic fiction, Kabedon is when a character leans against a wall, normally to talk with someone face-to-face, up-close, in a very flirting way._ _The kabedon is the weapon of choice for a romantic way to flirt."_

_Oh so this is like a way to flirt?_ he thought. _  
_

Gulf wasn't the most romantic person and obviously ignored the last trends and those type of things.

He was really intrigued and wondered if Mew knew about this ? The older boy was really into mangas/animes after all.

He kept looking for clips showing usually scenes from japanese animes or dramas including the kabedon action until late that night as if he was studying how to do it.

* * *

The next day, He went to Mew's house as they were supposed to do a live together. P' Bosser opened the door to him.

"Hi Gulf!"

"Hello P' Boss"

"I'm going to buy some stuff! Mew's in the living room!" and he left.

Gulf said Hi to Mew and went to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back in the living room, Mew was leaning against the wall looking at his phone.

Gulf looked at him from afar, studying the older man. Mew was really handsome. Gulf did say it often, especially when commenting on his ig posts, but sometimes he stared at him and said so to himself. He really liked his eyes, they were so expressive and he often got lost in them. Especially when he was smiling and they looked like two crescent moon, so beautiful.

They were almost the same height but still, Gulf was a little bit taller. He often felt smaller next to him though as Mew had broader shoulders and gave off strong masculine energy, which he was jealous of sometimes.

It was the perfect occasion to try his _"this"_.

He drew himself up to his full height, trying to stand as tall as possible and quickly went to Mew. He pressed his right palm firmly on the wall, right beside Mew's head with a loud _DON!_

Mew, startled, looked at him with big round eyes. The moment his eyes locked with his, Gulf totally forgot what he was supposed to say next. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to remember what was in the mangas he read the previous night.

"Did... did I make your heart flutter ?" he blurted out trying to sound confident.

But the second he said that, he felt like a complete idiot. Why did it felt kind of cool when he saw that last night ?

He realized he missed the right moment to say he was joking and Mew had been staring at him curiously, though the light flush on the older man's cheeks didn't go unnoticed.

_Say something! say something! say something!_

"You don't know kabedon P' Mew ? hahaha" he said removing his hand and hiding it behind his neck.

"Fans were talking about it on twitter and..."

He was cut off as Mew changed positions with him and Gulf was now pressed against the wall, both of Mew's hands encercling his face.

Gulf felt his heart beat fast at the surprising move and he stared into Mew's now intense stare. Mew slowly moved his face towards him and stopped when their noses touched. Like when they were pretending kissing at events in front of fans. But they were alone, and if doing that in front of their fans made Gulf shy deep inside, it felt even more intimate as they were alone and he was almost sure he was bright red.

Their noses were still touching and he felt Mew sighing, hot breath on his lips as if he thought deeply about something.

"Hey ! I brought a lot of snack !" suddenly Bosser's loud voice could be heard and they both moved from each other in seconds.

Bosser looked at them, unaware of what just happened.

"Why are you both so red, it's this hot inside ? Anyway the live will probably end late so I took snacks to eat before it starts !" he said as he went into the kitchen.

Mew and Gulf both looked at each other and cracked a smile.

"My heart did flutter at your kabedon Nong Gulf~." Mew said, a playful smile on his lips as he followed Bosser in the kitchen to help.

Gulf calmed himself and tried to process what just happenned.

Maybe their relationship was at 8.5 after all ?

_lmao had to add this as they did it again today (03.05.2020)_


End file.
